


A Healing Home

by MinxySix



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, One Shot, Season 2, a fractured house, s02e06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinxySix/pseuds/MinxySix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot based on the Fitzsimmons sneak peek for "A Fractured Home" (S02E06).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Healing Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these two. They will break my heart, however. :'(

_“It’s important because. . . I. . . the. . . can you stop, err, stop looking at me-“_

_“-oh I can’t even look at you now.”_

_“No not like that you can’t-“_

_“Like what? I’m. . . I’m trying not to treat you any differently-“_

_“I know but I am different!  And I, and I, I’m trying not to be but I am. . . And if for some reason you can’t accept it. . .”_

_“Oh that’s not fair. Fitz I’m only trying to help-“_

_“You left! I needed help! I needed help with the cloaking, I needed help with um, with lots of other things and someone to talk through at least. You gave up on me.”_

_“I did no such thing.”_

_“You told me you were going to go see your mum and your dad! And then you went off to- for all, for all I know something could’ve, you could’ve been killed. And because what? Because you think I’m useless?”_

_“Of course I don’t that’s not why I left-“_

_“Well then why.”_

****

Their sentences were still running into each other’s, but it wasn’t fluid and easy like it used to be. It wasn’t _Fitzsimmons_. Words crashing together and shattering to pieces, their thoughts disjointed.

Fitz’s eyes were locked to Simmons’ face, her own eyes drifting downwards, lost in the words that she needed to say.  He didn’t know what he wanted to hear from her, just something that made sense in all of this; something that didn’t make him feel quite so small. . . something that wouldn't break him. 

She let out a shaky breath, “I was selfish. Coulson needed someone on the inside, and I didn’t say no when he asked me. I didn’t think me being around you was helping, but I knew really that I just couldn’t handle it. .  .  seeing you so broken. I kept wishing we’d found another way out, or that I’d refused the oxygen, or even that I’d swam a little faster.”

Simmons finally looked up, and she could see Fitz’s eyes had not left her, his chest heaving deeply. She felt a tear slip down her cheek and swallowed.

“I knew I’d made a mistake as soon as I arrived.  I sat down in the apartment they’d set me up with on that first evening- everything around me so bland and impersonal . . . and I felt so . . . empty. I cried. I missed you and I felt even guiltier than I had before. Thinking of you back here.”

He put his hands on the table in front of him, his head bowed and his voice was strained, “Why didn’t you ask to come back?”

She smiled weakly, blinking back tears, “You know me, stubborn as all hell. I put my head down and got on with it; I didn’t want Coulson to think my emotions were getting in the way. Every time I saw Coulson I asked how everybody was. And he always answered with the same thing, telling me about you and no one else. He knew that you were the one I really cared about.”

She placed her hand on top of his gently and she felt him flinch. He didn’t move though, his eyes falling longingly to their touching hands.

 “You shouldn’t feel guilty about what happened; you weren’t the one with your finger on the button.”

“I know that I just . . . you sacrificed a part of yourself for me. That’s something I can never repay. . .  I’m afraid one day you’ll look at me and be nothing but disappointed. I’m scared I won’t be good enough to justify what you did.”

“You’ll always be good enough Jemma . . . Far more than that.” He whispered, and her breath caught in her throat. Her hand left his and he felt his throat bob as she stepped closer and her hand came to rest on his shoulder. That gesture had become so much to him, but it was gentler this time, her thumb ghosting the side of his neck.

She didn’t reply immediately, her eyes studying the curve of his neck, this man in front of her whom she had nearly lost. His gaze remained on her face, her soft lips parted and his whole body fighting to not touch her too.

“I hope so.” She replied softly, their eyes meeting. He knew then in that moment that they would be fine, eventually more so.

“I missed you.” She breathed out, pink rising in her cheeks.

He nodded almost imperceptibly, his hand meeting hers again at his shoulder, “More than you can know.”  

 

 

 


End file.
